mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranged Attack (Elf)
Attacking the enemy from a place where his attacks cannot reach you is the easiest way to defeat an enemy. This is an obvious fact, but it's not so simple during actual battle. In a ranged attack, a weapon that enables such an attack and the skill to handle that weapon with precision are critical. Containing the basics of long-range attacks, learning Ranged Combat Mastery enables you to carry out more accurate and powerful attacks from a distance. However, this one thing must not be forgotten - long-range attacks are not accomplished by instant mental understanding but through persistent practice and training. The idea of a battle without risks is appealing, but it also requires much preparation and grueling training. Details * Unlike the human version, elves can run with the skill active, regardless of whether they are using a bow or crossbow. ** Elves may run while aiming. ** Elves may also aim while on a mount. *** However the mount must be standing still in order to load and fire. *** Elves will not be able to use ranged attack while on a mount that is capable of flight (ie: you cannot aim on an Eagle, Flying Star, Griffin, etc). * Usable only with long range weapons. * Bow speed does not effect how quickly normal ranged attack can fire, nor does it effect how quickly it can be reloaded. * Elves shoot 2 arrows simultaneously. They will either both hit or both miss. ** Elves use the same animation as humans for aiming and shooting. Technically, this means elves actually go through the shooting animation twice in order to shoot two arrows in a very short period of time. It also means that the second arrow is a little behind the first arrow (which can be seen by the stacked damage). ** Critical hit as well as damage is calculated independently for each arrow. ** If the first arrow would finish the enemy, the second arrow will not fire. *** It is possible to put an enemy into deadly status with one arrow, then finish them off with the second. * If an enemy uses Defense on the Ranged Attack, only one arrow will hit. ** Both arrows are still used however. * Aiming speed multiplier increases with higher rank. ** Base aim speed for ranged skills goes up with longer maximum distance and weapon speeds. * Clicking once on a monster will load the skill and start the aiming meter. * A second click will fire the arrow. ** You must have the reserve attack option off to "hold" the arrow after it is fully charged. * The aiming meter only goes up to 99%. ** followings are based on normal NPC arrows, fine/finest handmade arrow will increase %. ** If the opponent is standing still, max aim meter is 99%. ** If the opponent is walking, max aim meter is 92%. ** If the opponent is running, max aim meter is 84%. ** If the character is moving, max aim meter is 50%. * One shot will stun the opponent, but will not knock them back. ** Consecutive shots will push back the opponent (like Icebolt). ** Hitting an opponent who is being pushed back will result in them being pushed back again, rather than knocking them down. ** Hitting an enemy who has been knocked down due to being hit (by a non Elf Ranged attack) during a pushback may result in the enemy standing up normaly. *** This is due to the attack hitting 2 times causing the normal animation cycle to skip. * The Elf Ranged Attack tends to have advantage over Human Ranged Attack due to the 0.3 second load speed, especially if there is some latency between the server and client. The 0.5 second difference allows the elf to aim longer, thus requiring less aim speed to be as effective. ** This is augmented further by the elf's ability to run while aiming as they can move closer to their target during the first 50% of aiming in order to speed up the aim. * Elf Ranged Attack lacks in dexterity bonus(-28) and max damage bonus(-10) compared to humans, however elves shoot 2 arrows at a time allowing them to do more damage per successful hit than humans. * Elf Ranged Attack uses much less stamina than the human variant, which allows the skill to be used consecutively for much longer periods than human ranged. * Ranged Attack and all Archery fire can be dodged by Evasion. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Obtained upon equipping a bow. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1